


Miraculous Adventures of the Ladybug and Kuro Neko

by SailorMew4



Series: Love By Any Other Name [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Eventual Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunay, M/M, Sentient Voltron Lions, Slow Burn, i won't reveal who is ladybug and chat noir until the next chapter, klance will happen will eventually, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: In the daytime they're Allura Altean the son of the famous pilot Alfor Altean and Takashi Shirogane the son of the owners of a tea shop and herbal medicine. Just a couple kids with semi normal lives. But there's something no one knows yet - not even each other. Their shared secret of being the holders of Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous.





	1. Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT? SOMETHING NOT KLANCE FOCUSED? 
> 
> I mean I will write a story where Keith and Lance are Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I thought Shallura fit better, but that doesn't mean Klance won't be there

Many centuries ago, magical jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These are... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug providing the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat granting the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.

Many have tried to control, but all have failed. 

Though now there's a new evil abusing the power of the Moth Miraculous and its kwami Nooroo. Their name is Hawkmoth.

* * *

 

A man with bright ginger hair with a matching mustache wakes up with a gasp as he holds his head in shock. A small green creature that resembles a turtle flies to him with a matching concerned look. 

“Master Coran? You felt it too?” asks the the turtle-like creature. 

“I did Wayzz. The Moth Miraculous has been awakened, but it has negative aura,” answers the ginger man, Coran. He sighs in frustration while pinching his nose. “I fear it went into the wrong hands after all these years. We  _ need _ to find Nooroo and his Miraculous. There's no telling what evil will come upon the world.”

Coran swings his legs over the bed and holds up a bracelet with a jade in a turtle shape as he announces, “Wayzz! Shell ugh!”

Coran holds his back in pain as he sits back on his bed. Wayzz flies over with concern as he says, “Master!  _ Please _ be reasonable! It's been-”

“Thirty years since I fought! I  _ know _ . But perhaps you  _ are  _ right. I can't fight in this shape especially now. It's time we get help,” agrees Coran as he strides over to a gramophone. He punches a secret code as a box rises up. He opens with a smile. “And I know exactly who we need.”

* * *

 

Across the city of Altea resides a tea shop called Shirogane’s Teas and Remedies - it's a shop for homemade teas and herbal remedies owned by Sora and Ayame Shirogane - that is right under the home of the Shirogane Family.  At the very top of the home is a bedroom loft with posters of flying programs and space themes. In the bed of loft sleeps Altea’s average run of the mill now junior in high school. He has raven black hair with a scruff of bangs covering his sleeping face. He quietly snores in his black tank top and grey sleeping pants. 

He only stirs when he hears, “Takashi! Your alarm been going off for fifteen minutes!”

Takashi, or as he's more known as Shiro, groans revealing grey eyes as he shuts off his alarm and answers, “I'm coming Mama!”

Shiro changes into a deep purple shirt, a black bomber jacket with a NASA insignia stitched into it, black jeans, and worn out white sneakers. He yawns tiredly as he makes his way down to the kitchen. Ayame places a plate of breakfast in front of him as greets, “Good morning! Eat up!”

Ayame has shiny raven hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has a bright smile that matches her bright brown eyes as kisses his cheek and announces, “Papa, is down getting some morning tea ready for those students.”

Shiro smiles as he takes a sip of his tea as he asks, “Who do you think will be in my homeroom? I'm hoping Keith will be there and Lotor  _ isn't _ .”

Ayame shakes her head as she says, “Kuyashii Takashi, what did I say about holding anger like that. It's no good in the end. And remember what we always say, ‘Patience-”

“-’yields focus’,” finishes Shiro with a fond smile. “I guess you're right. I mean three years in a row, that's impossible. I have to be  _ really _ unlucky for  _ that _ to happen.”

“Exactly. It's a new year so new choices… or something like that. Everything will be just fine,” reassures Ayame as she grabs the kettle. “Ouch!”

Shiro sees the kettle about to drop as he luckily catches it before it shatters on the hardwood floor. He passes the kettle back to Ayame as he says, “Careful Mama.”

“Oh thank you Takashi,” replies Ayame as she gives him another kiss. “Now hurry down.”

Shiro nods happily as he grabs his backpack and rushes downstairs. He ducks at his Papa's tray of hot tea. His Papa, Sora has coal black and grey eyes behind square glasses. He's wearing a white button down shirt under a black sweater vest, white slacks, and brown loafers. 

“Whoa there Takashi! You go any faster you gonna start flying,” jokes Sora as he passes a black thermos with a variety of space, planet, rocket, and NASA stickers. 

Shiro takes a whiff of the tea as he guesses, “Jasmine?”

“You always know Takashi. Glad you like it,” says Sora with a smile before giving a fond ruffle on his head. 

“Thank you Papa! I gotta head to class! I love you! You're the best!” says Shiro with a wave as he leaves the shop. “See you tonight!”

Shiro runs to the street when he sees Coran carrying a stack of papers while crossing the road. Coran drops his papers when a inconvenient gust of wind. He mutters, “Oh quiznak!”   
  
Shiro sees this as he rushes over to pick up stray papers. He notices a limo coming towards them as he yells, “Stop!”

The driver doesn't seem to notice him. He looks down to notice Coran is finishing picking up papers. Shiro gulps as he braces himself for a hit. Suddenly, the limo driver notices Shiro and stops the limo immediately with a streak. He looks at the limo in shock as he takes a deep breath in relief.    
  
“Are you alright sir?” asks Shiro breathlessly hoping his heart will calm down. 

Coran looks up and says, “Thank you so much young man.”

“No problem, sir,” says Shiro as he looks at the clock and runs to the direction of his school. “I better go. Hope you have a nice day!”

Coran salutes Shiro away as he knocks on the window of the limo revealing a large man with blonde hair and tired eyes. “Thank you for your impeccable timing Platt. Now time to pick up our darling Princess don't you say?”

* * *

 

The limo, pulls up a fancy educational building with a sign that reads, “Colony Prep”. A beautiful high school girl with smooth mocha skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and soft brown locks. She's wearing a uniform white shirt with a plaid white and pink tie, a skirt that matches the tie, knee high knit snow white socks, and shiny black flats.

She's hugging a girl around her age that has blonde twin tails and violet eyes. She's wearing a matching uniform except her shoes are black Mary Jane's. The blonde sniffles quietly as she says, “I'm going to miss you Allura! Why did  _ you  _ have decide to go to  _ public  _ school?”

“Oh, Romelle, I'm going to miss you too,” replies the brunette, Allura, with a smile. “Plus, I  _ love _ CP with all my heart, but I need to experience the world  _ outside  _ a boarding school.”

“But your Father gave you  _ all  _ the freedom here in CP and you  _ chose _ to go have some limited freedom?” asks Romelle confused. “What about friends?”

“I already have a friend at Altea High. He is a childhood friend Rom,” says Allura with a smile. The limo drives up at the prep school. “There's my ride. See ya later Romelle!”

“Goodbye Allura!” says Romelle with a wave. 

Allura smiles as she sees Coran in the car and gives him a tight hug. She greets, “Morning Coran! It's been so long!”

“Yes, it has,” agrees Coran as he looks back at Colony Prep with a frown. “Are you sure you want to leave CP? It's a lovely school.”

“Yes, I want the chance to change and  _ create _ things! Altea High will give me that!” confirms Allura with a bright smile. 

As if those were magic words Coran's frown slips away and turns into a smile. He gives her a side hug as he says, “I know you will do great things Allura. Maybe soon you can show me your full potential.”

* * *

 

Deeper in the city of Altea, resides Altea High. On one of the floors Shiro rushes to his classroom of B-5. He enters the classroom where he takes a seat in the front seat. He grabs a notebook when a teacher with caramel skin in a blue dress with white accents and black flats enters. She has wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. 

She looks around the classroom as she notices a teen in the back. The teen has caramel skin with freckles, brown hair that's mostly gelled though a few curls escape, and ocean blue eyes. He's wearing a grey and blue baseball t-shirt, jeans, a brown greenish hoodie, and grey hand me down sneakers. He's chatting up with a couple girls in the back of the classroom. 

“Lance? I know you're used to sitting back there, but your Mother informed me that I should place you in the front row this year?” requests the teacher kindly. 

The brunette looks offended as he argues, “But Miss Blue!”

“No ‘if’, ‘and’, or ‘buts’ Lance come up here,” interrupts Ms Blue with a determined look. 

Lance waves goodbye to the girls he was talking to as he drags his stuff to the front row, but he chooses the seat closest to the door. He glances when he waves at Shiro and greets, “Sup Shiro.”

“Hey Lance,” greets back Shiro with a sunny demeanor. Then as if a heavy rain cloud comes over Shiro the sunny demeanor turns gloomy with a shadow over him. He looks up with a forced smile. “Hey,  _ Lotor _ .”

“ _ Takashi Shirogane _ ,” greets a male with shiny brown hair and amber eyes. He's wearing a lavender button down shirt, slacks, and black dress shoes. This is Lotor Daibazaal. He slams his hands on the desk Shiro as he glares at him deadly. “Move. This is  _ my  _ seat now.” 

“But,  _ I  _ was here first. Therefore it is  _ my _ seat,” counters Shiro annoyed. 

“Not anymore Shirogane! It's senior year and  _ we're  _ in charge now! So move!” shouts a female behind Lotor. Her black hair is in an insanely tight bun but there's still a stand loose. Her eyes are a cold violet that matches well with her pale complexion. She's wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and black ankle boots. This is Acxa Luttrell.

Before Shiro can even argue he sees his favorite person besides his parents. Keith Kogane. He comes in the classroom in a red flannel, ripped jeans, and black track shoes. His raven hair is a wild mess that nearly brushes against his shoulders and his bangs cover up his violet eyes. Keith catches Shiro and waves. He grimaces at the sight of the crowd in the back and takes the seat behind Lance. 

Shiro hears rapid fire snaps as he's suddenly reminded of Lotor’s presence. He crosses his arms and turns his attention back to Lotor as he asks, “Tell me Lotor.  _ Why _ should I move from this seat? Why are you so determined to take  _ this _ specific seat?”

“Because _Ta-kai-shay_ Allura's arriving today, and since _that's-_ ,” starts Lotor as he motions to the seat next to Lance. “-going to be her seat. So where _you're_ sitting is _right_ _next_ to Allura. So move!”

Shiro blinks confused as this Allura girl  _ sounds  _ important, but he's lost so he asks, “Who's Allura?”  


Lotor, Acxa, and three other girls laugh in conceited unison. A girl with clearly dyed yellow, blue, and green in her natural red hair in a ponytail glares at Shiro with blue eyes. This is Ezor Glenn. She's wearing a pink tank top, a purple mini skirt, and brown boots as she answers, “Are you  _ serious _ ? You want to be a pilot and you don't know who Allura is? What monk monastery have you been living in?”

“She's only the daughter of Alfor Altean,” answers a girl with glazed blue eyes - she's blind - with charcoal black hair under her dark blue hoodie, jeans, and flats. This is Narti Kova.

“You know.  _ World _ famous pilot Alfor Altean,” adds the most muscular and tallest of Lotor’s Gang. She has wild greasy black hair and amber eyes. She's wearing a black leather jacket, a tank top, jeans, and boots. This is Zethrid Hyder.

“And  _ I'm _ her  _ best _ friend. She adores me,” brags Lotor with a flip of his hair. “So move!”

“Hey!” yells Keith annoyed as he glares at Lotor. “Who died and made you Emperor of the Seats?”

Lotor chuckles as he taunts, “Look at that ladies. Mr I-Am-So-Edgy  _ finally _ spoke up? Well, what are you going to Kogane?”

Keith stands up with his fists clenched tightly he starts, “Oh, I'll show you what I can do!”

“Keith!” scolds Shiro as he gathers his things and takes them next to him. “You don't need to get in trouble for me. He's not worth it.”

Lotor smirks as he and Acxa take the two front seats and the other three take the open three seats behind them. Keith growls at Lotor’s conniving little smirk as he agrees, “I don't need to get trouble because of  _ him _ .”

Ms Blue, who is taking a call and missed the whole seat debacle, covers on end of the speaker and asks, “Did everyone find a seat?”

Keith silently seethes in his seat as Shiro reassures, “Hey, I'm happy you want to stand up to me, but I can handle Lotor on my own.”

Keith slumps in his seat as he comments, “I don't know you do it. You're like a… superhero.”

Shiro rolls his eyes as he says, “I'm not  _ that _ great Keith. I just don't tolerate people like Lotor who enjoys making people's life miserable.”

“At least you don't let him to get you. Some people would  _ kill  _ to have that amount of confidence,” replies Keith as he gestures to a large muscular kid in a yellow shirt, green cargo vest, grey parts, white sneakers. His hair is an ebony black that compliments his mocha skin and chocolate eyes. “Hunk needs some of that occasionally.”

Shiro frowns as he  _ wishes _ he could tell Keith that he isn't as confident as he seems. Though before he could say anything Ms Blue announces, “I know the bell hasn't rung yet, but for those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss Blue, yes like the color. I'll be your homeroom and English teacher this year.”

While Ms. Blue checks off attendance Lotor glares at the empty seat in between him and Lance. He growls, “She should've been here by now.”

* * *

 

Outside Altea High, Allura's limo pulls up as Coran looks out the window and asks, “Are you completely sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely,” confirms Allura about to walk out, but Coran holds her back. “Coran. You can't stop me.”

“I wasn't. I'm simply giving you this. If security catches you in your uniform they'll think your ditching and kick you out,” corrects Coran as he passes a shopping bag with clothes. 

Allura takes the bag as she peeks inside with a happy gasp. She reaches and hugs Coran while thanking him repeatedly. Coran taps her head as he informs, “Now get going. You don't want to be late.”

Allura jumps outside when she sees a plump girl with lots of curves and softness to her run to the door as she yells, “I'm so late!”

She has dark brown hair that goes down to a little under her ears - which have white rock hoop earrings - and matching brown eyes. Her skin is dusty dark brown that compliments her green dress and yellow flats well.

Allura rushes to the front door as she holds it open for the other girl. The girl makes in with Allura, but her dress gets snagged on the door. The girl then trips causing her dress to rip showing a little more of her then anyone would like. Allura catches this while the girl moans, “I can't go to class like this!”

Allura looks at her bag with a sigh. This girl  _ needs _ help, but Allura  _ wants _ to change before anyone catches her. She sighs as she hides the ripped dress with herself as she instructs, “Lead me to the bathroom and I can help you.”

“Really?” asks the girl in shock.

“Yes, but hurry!” confirms Allura as the girl quickly leads them to the nearest girl’s restroom.

When they enter the girl frowns at the tear. Allura hums when she looks at her bag. She frowns for a moment as the girl doesn’t look too much sizes off of Allura. She passes the bag to the girl as she says, “Here.”

The girl looks at the bag as she asks, “Are you sure? I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Allura. Please take it. I have more at home,” reassures Allura calmly with a smile.

“Thank you so much!” cheers the girl as she gives Allura a hug. When she pulls back she gives a bright smile. “My name is Shay Balmera.”

The girl quickly changes into a white dress with a pink jacket. She then checks the time as she yells, “Crud! I’m going to be late! Thanks Allura!”

Shay runs out of the restroom as Allura watches her with fond eyes. When she takes a step out of the restroom she hears a sharp British accent yell, “Hey! What are you doing here?!”

Allura turns around to see a woman with a wild white hair with pale violet eyes. She’s wearing a white pantsuit and white heels. She towers over her as she demands, “Excuse me, young lady but what are you doing on this campus?”

“I go here now,” answers Allura little nervously as she wants to hide away from this woman.

“Right, and I’m the Guardian of a Magical Land,” responds the lady sarcastically. “Let’s go young lady.”

The lady proceeds to lead Allura out the door as she practically pushes Allura out the front door. She yells, “Now don’t let catch me you here again unless you want me to call the truancy officers!”

Allura is about to demand the principal, but the door is slammed in her face. She growls hoping Coran isn’t too far. She looks outside to see Coran finishing up a call with someone. She walks down and knocks on the window. Coran looks at her in surprise as he asks, “Allura? What happened?”

“I needed to give those clothes you got me to someone who needed it more,” answers Allura shyly. “Can I please go home?”

Coran opens the door as he says, “I’m glad you did the right thing. That’s a  _ miraculous  _ trait that most people don’t have.”

Allura looks at him strangely as she watches the window and sees where her classroom would be when a boy with black scruff closes a window. He catches her gaze and waves. She returns the wave with her own and a smile.

* * *

 

Later in the day, Shiro and Keith walk pass the courtyard during break when they see Shay holding up a note close to her chest. He sees Hunk with Lance and a sophomore named Pidge Holt, Shiro knows her brother which is in their grade. She has messy light brown and light brown eyes behind round glasses. She’s wearing a green hoodie, jeans, and worn out white sneakers. 

Shiro pauses when he sees Shay talking with a couple girls in their grade. Keith catches his pause as he asks, “Shiro? What are you doing?”

“I think Shay is finally confessing to Hunk,” comments Shiro pointing to the shaking girl. “Don’t you want to see?”

“Not really,” lies Keith as he already is setting his backpack on a nearby bench. 

Shiro rolls his eyes as he knows that Keith is a secret romantic, he caught him reading romance novels back in freshman year. Shiro takes a seat when he sees Zethrid tripping Shay on the grass that her letter falls out of her hand. Ezor picks it up excitedly as she asks, “Oh, what’s this?”

Shay immediately gets up in fear and anger as she demands, “Ezor! Zethrid! Give it back!”

“Aww why? It’s not like we’ll read that it says, ‘Dear Hunk, I know that we only knew each other for a couple years but I feel like we understand each other deeply’. Oh that’s juicy!” says Ezor in surprise. 

Shay jumps on Ezor practically as she tries to get the letter back. She grabs it tightly with tears forming in her eyes. However, despite her efforts Ezor keeps reading, “Come on Shay, what have you got to hide? ‘I don’t think I have the words to say it with my voice, but I think I l’.”

Before Ezor finishes the letter rips in half. Shay goes on her knees to fix it as Ezor taunts, “Aww right when I was getting to the good part.”

Shay looks at Hunk in horror as he tries to make his way over to her. In a panic, Shay grabs her ripped letter and runs to the nearest bathroom. Hunk watches her with a frown as he glares at Zethrid and Ezor, but he sighs in a defeated tone and goes back to Lance and Pidge. Shiro looks upset as Keith grabs his backpack and says, “I knew we should’ve kept going. That was trainwreck.”

Keith starts walking to his next class as Shiro mutters, “I hope she’s okay.”

* * *

 

Somewhere in New York, a window from a dark lair opens up. A masked person in a dark purple suit with black and red accents and dress shoes. They hold cane as they smirk and says, “Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into her heart, my horrible akuma.”

They hold out there as a pure white butterfly lands on their hand. They close around it as a dark aura surrounds their hands and turns the white butterfly into a dark purple almost black butterfly, an akuma if you will, as they command, “Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!”

The akuma flies away as it makes away all the way to Altea High. They sense the akuma following the heartbreak into a ladies’ restroom. It lands and taints a piece of the ripped later the one that reads ‘Dear Hunk’. Shay cries into before she completely freezes with a dazed look in her eyes as the masked person uses the akuma to communicate, “Rockheart,  I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged your chance at love.”

Shay smiles with contempt as she agrees, “You got it Hawk Moth.”

Shay is engulfed in a dark aura as she grows taller and her skin, hair, head, soul, and  _ heart  _ turn into stone. Her eyes glow with an eerie gold as she cries, “ZETHRID! EZOR!”

Hawk Moth smiles wickedly as they can already feel their goal will be soon met. 

* * *

 

Back in the courtyard of Altea High, Shiro feels the ground shake as he looks at Keith and asks, “Did you feel that?”

Keith nods at him worriedly as he asks, “Earthquake?”

Before Shiro can confirm or deny they both hear a shrill cry go, “ZETHRID! EZOR!”

He holds back a gasp as he see a rock golem or giant stomp through the courtyard. It has rocky skin everywhere with a green dress with yellow lining that’s ripped at the edges. It’s has glowing golden eyes and even a rocky tail that knock down trees with each swing. It pushes through the courtyard when it sees Zethrid and Ezor. Shiro screams, “Zethrid! Ezor! Run!”

Zethrid and Ezor look at him confused until the tree they were under is literally ripped from the roots as the giant screams, “ZETHRID! EZOR!”

“Holy shi-” starts Zethrid before being cut off by Ezor’s scream. Zethrid grabs her as they both run to the parking lot. 

Shiro looks at the giant in horror slowly stalking the two girls as he asks, “What  _ is  _ that?”

“I don’t know, but we already called the police,” says Lance with him running upstairs with Hunk and Pidge following close behind.

Hunk looks worried as he comments, “The giant sounds like Shay a little.”

Keith looks through his backpack as he says, “Phone charged. Battery packs charged. Great! I’m out of here!”

Keith runs downstairs as Lance demands, “Whoa , Mullet where the heck do you think you’re going?”

“Giant rock monster? It can be a potential cryptid. No way am  _ I  _ missing this,” says Keith as he rushes downstairs to the parking lot to ride his motorcycle. 

Shiro yells, “But school isn’t canceled! You can’t just skip!”

“Attention! Due to uh mysterious attack on the school? School is officially canceled for the rest of day!” announces the principal Mr. Black.

Shiro stares at the speaker with a deadpan look as he comments, “I stand corrected.”

* * *

 

At the Altean Mansion, Allura flips through channels as Coran mentioned something about running an errand. All of the sudden she feel her room shake, which must be a strong quake as he room is the size of an entire house. She sees a helicopter pass by her window as she runs to it. A giant rock monster is walking through the city she jumps back on her couch to find the news channel.

At the same time in the Shirogane’s Household Shiro turns on his computer to a newsfeed as the reporter explains, “As unbelievable as it sounds, it’s been confirmed that Altea is being attacked by a rock giant super villain or monster. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.”

“This is insane,” comments Allura and Shiro unknowingly in unison. Then in perfect unison they see black octagon shaped jewelry box and pick it up. “Huh? What's this doing here?”

As if connected, they open the box in unison despite their distance. A light shines from it as it's so bright that they  _ need _ to cover their eyes. When the light fades they see a creature no bigger than their palm. A kwami.


	2. Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura Altean and Takashi Shirogane find a weird box, and get powers. Question is how well they do.

Shiro rubs his eyes to see a tiny black cat(?) waking up. It yawns loudly as it sneaks a peek at Shiro with green slitted eyes. It greets with a high pitch voice, “Hello there you must be my new Chosen, Takashi Shirogane right?”

It talks. 

It legit talked to him.

Shiro yelps in surprise as rolls away his chair. He grabs a random glass jar as he covers the creature with it.  He whispers suspiciously, “What are you? Who are you? And how do you know my name?”

It chuckles as he answers, “Who and what I am you ask? I’m the Kwami of Misfortune! I’m the Guardian of Destruction! I’m the God of Death! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the destructible Plagg!”

Shiro looks at this kwami - that was he said right? - in confusion as he asks, “You’re uh…”

“Imtidating? Terrifying?” fills in Plagg as he gets into Shiro’s face and shows off his fangs.

“Tiny and sorta cute?” answers Shiro with a raised eyebrow. 

“Cute?! I’m not cute! I can literally destroy this entire building with a single breath! Heck, I can destroy this jar if I wanted to. Luckily for you, I just so happen to be tired from my catnap and don’t want to use my powers” cries Plagg annoyed as his eyes meet Shiro’s. “Plus, the cute one, if you ever meet her, is Tikki.”

“Who’s Tikki?” asks Shiro in confusion.

* * *

 

Allura looks surprised at the creature before her. It looks like this red creature with a couple feelers and black spots her head. She asks a touch fearfully, “Are you some sort of bug? A mouse? A bug mouse?”

“No, I am a Kwami. My name is Tikki,” introduces the creature with a smile. 

“Oh uh hello there. My name is Allura Altean,” introduces Allura politely with a forced smile.

Tikki giggles cutely as she answers, “I already knew that. But thank you for being so sweet.”

“So, what exactly is a Kwami?” asks Allura in confusion as she pokes Tikki’s belly. “You sure don’t feel like a toy or something from my Father.”

* * *

 

“Papa! Mama!” yells Shiro in concern when Plagg flies right through the jar and covers his mouth.

“Whoa kid! You can’t tell anyone about me! No one must know I exist! So no telling your family, friends, or even that random stranger you might never see again! Got it!” demands Plagg as he pokes Shiro’s nose in anger, it felt more like brushes of fur if Shiro is being honest. 

* * *

 

If Allura is being honest she’s gobsmacked this creature. Tikki flies to Allura’s face as she warns, “You can’t tell anyone about me Allura! Please trust me.”

Allura notices the genuineness in Tikki’s eyes as she agrees, “Ok, I trust you Tikki. So if you’re this magical being what can you do?”

“It’s not what  _ I  _ can do. But what you can do with the powers I grant you,” clarifies Tikki calmly. “I grant you power of creation, good luck, and life.”

* * *

  
  


“Powers of destruction, bad luck, and death?” asks Shiro nervously as he looks at Plagg weirdly. “Those don’t exactly sound like  _ good  _ powers. Plus, they sound extremely dangerous.”

“Well, Mister Picky. How about you close that box you found me and leave Rockheart to destroy the city. How’s that for dangerous?” asks Plagg curiously. 

“Wait are you saying  _ I  _ can defeat Shay? But she’s like this huge rock creature thing! This gotta be some sort of mistake! I am just this average guy that helps my family!” says Shiro as he combs through his bangs. He snaps his fingers in confidence. “You know what, I have so many friends that can take this job. Like my best friend Keith he can handle this. You should give this job to him. This might be what he needs.”

“No can do kiddo. You were chosen for a reason,” denies Plagg with a wave of his paw.

* * *

  
  


Allura looks at through the window of her mansion window as she asks, “How do you suppose I get out there though?”

“Easy! I’ll give you the powers to transform into a superhero  _ with  _ those powers,” answers Tikki with a smile. “You say ‘Spots On’ to transform.”

“Spots-?” starts Allura before Tikki covers her mouth.

“Not yet! Let me explain what you need to do first. You need break the object where the akuma is hiding then capture it,” explains Tikki. “To help assist you have a secret superpower, which you can only use once, called ‘Lucky Charm’ where an object will appear to help you with defeating the akuma. But first you need to put these on.”

Tikki gesture to the two studded earrings in the box as Allura puts them on while reciting, “Alright, I think I got it break the object and use the charm power. This is all crazy, but like Coran always says everyone needs a hero. Well looks this is more literal then he intended.”

Allura takes a deep breath as she calls, “Tikki, Spots On!”

Allura watches Tikki fly into the earrings as she is engulfed in pink glow. She feels a new material on her body as she looks at her mirror. She gasps in shock on how she looks. She’s wearing a red suit with black spots, much similar to a ladybug she couldn’t help but notice, and a mask to match it. Though strangely this isn’t the strangest thing that transformed. That is taken by the fact her brown locks turn pure white like snow and her pure blue eyes now have speckles of pink in them. 

She smiles after doing a full turn before she hears a scream coming her TV as she looks to her side to see a yo-yo. She looks at it confused as she comments, “A yo-yo seriously? What does this even do?”

Allura swings it once as it flies right out of her window and wraps around a nearby gargoyle. She blinks in surprise as she whispers, “Oh, that. Now what happens if I pulled this- AAAAAA!”

Allura screams as she is soon enough pulled out the window by the force of the yo-yo.

* * *

  
  


Shiro paces back and forth as he summarizes, “Okay, so you can turn me into a superhero and give those  _ really _ dangerous powers like Cataclysm. Do I have that right?”

“Basically, but of course you can’t do any of that without this,” says Plagg as he points to the silver ring in the box. 

“A ring?” asks Shiro as he slips it on to his right hand’s ring finger. “And then what do you have some magic words?”

“Yep, ‘Claws Out’,” confirms Plagg with a tired yawn. 

“Claws Out?” repeats Shiro as Plagg is slowly sucked into the ring.

“Wait! I didn’t mean now!” cries Plagg as he tries to resist the ring. “I haven't finished explaining-AAAAA”

Shiro hears Plagg the last second as he cries, “Wait what?! What do you mean you didn’t finish?! Whoa! What’s happening!”

He’s soon engulfed in green shocking light. When the light fades he looks at a nearby mirror to see him a black leather catsuit and a matching mask (He really hopes Lance never finds out about this). He even has a tail that actually sways and ears that twitch. Though the strangest thing is his hair and eyes. His fringe of bangs turned pure white down to the roots and his eyes became more cat-like with slitted pupils. 

Shiro tugs on the mask as he mutters, “How do take this thing off? Hey, Plagg could you come out wherever you are? I kinda want you to finish explaining before I step into danger…  _ if  _ step into danger.”

Shiro sighs when he hears the news reporter announces from the, “The monster going by the name Rockheart is headed toward Baseball Center and seems to be unstoppable!”

Shiro narrows his eyes at the screen noticing a red motorbike zooming through the streets as he exclaims, “Wait is that  _ Keith _ ?!”

He facepalms hard as he feels around when he finds a silver baton. He mutters, “What am I supposed to do with  _ this _ ?”

When he pushes a button the baton extends that it hits the roof and pushes his window, that leads to the balcony, open. He blinks confused with his jaw slightly agape. Well, apparently it does  _ that _ .

“Takashi? What was that?” asks Ayame from the kitchen. 

Shiro internally panics as he answers, “Nothing Mama! I just bumped my head against the window! I'm going to take a quick catnap now!”

When he enters the balcony he extends the baton to form a makeshift tightrope. He takes a deep breath as he slowly balances on it. After a couple buildings he smiles for the first time during this whole experience as he comments, “Check  _ meow _ -t, I'm getting the hang of this.”

“Look out!” screams a voice above him as he sees a woman in a ladybug suit flying straight towards him. Shiro’s eyes widen in fright before a body collides into him, though due to his new reflexes he catches her to soften any blow. 

Allura's yo-yo wraps around and swings them around Shiro's baton until they're both upside and nose to nose. Shiro greets, “Hey, what's  _ hanging _ ? You must be my partner right? So nice of you to  _ drop _ by.”

Allura curls her nose in disgust at the overuse of puns, but it's overwhelmed by the sheer embarrassment of what just happened as she greets, “My apologies, I didn't know my yo-yo could do that. Here let me just-AAAHH!”

Allura tugs on her yo-yo as it loosens letting them both fall on the concrete. Shiro groans as he reassures, “No worries here. My name is…”

He pauses as he knows that this superhero business you're supposed to keep your true identity secret, so what should be call himself. He  _ is  _ a black cat so only one thing pops in his head as he finishes, “Kuro Neko. Yeah that's who I am Kuro Neko, but you can call me Kuro. And what shall I call you?”

“I'm All… uhh,” starts Allura before she tugs her yo-yo tight as it hits Kuro hard on the head. “All Around Mess today.”

Kuro rubs his head as he says, “It's no problem I get harder hits in gym. Plus, we're both learning the ropes.”

The ground shakes as Kuro sees Keith's motorbike following the tremble. Kuro groans as he starts following his reckless best friend. Allura sees this as she yells, “Hey! Where are you going?”

“Apparently save New York!” yells Kuro as he tries to catch up with Keith using his baton. 

Allura hums unsurely as she looks at her yo-yo as she mutters, “Everyone needs a hero.”

She swings her yo-yo as she catches up with Kuro on the roof heading right for Baseball Center.

* * *

 

When they arrive at Baseball Center, Rockheart crushes chairs in the stands forming it into a ball it at the trembling duo of Ezor and Zethrid. She screams, “EZOR! ZETHRID! YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE CRUSHED?!”

Ezor and Zethrid clutch each other tightly in fear as Rockheart throws the ball, though before they can be crushed a black blur swoops in and grabs them. Kuro Neko cringes at the huge dent in the stands from the “ball”. He looks at the duo as he advises, “Run now!”

“Way ahead of you!” says Zethrid as she swings Ezor right over her shoulder.

Kuro gulps loudly as he says with a shaky voice, “You know, it’s not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you!”

Rockheart actually scoffs as she responds, “In real life size doesn’t matter, it’s how strong you are!”

A purple butterfly mask appears on Rockheart’s face as she hears Hawk Moth comment, “Everything’s going according to plan Rockheart. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous have been activated. But, they’ll try to stop you and “save the day”, but you, my Rockheart, are my champion, my supervillain, must crush them.”

“Yes, Hawk Moth,” agrees Rockheart as Kuro Neko looks at her confused.

_ What was that? Who’s Hawk Moth? _ wonders Kuro as he looks around and doesn’t find  _ anything  _ of use. He grabs a nearby a baseball and throws it at Rockheart, however she only grows bigger and more angrier. “Well that didn’t work.” 

Kuro looks around and notices a certain spotted heroine as yet to reveal herself. Though he does see Keith nearby filming near the entrance of the Center. He groans as he mutters, “Where are you partner? I need you stop her before Keith does something stupid.”

Allura finally arrives as she mutters, “Goodness, how am I going to do this?”

“Hey! Superbug! The world is watching!” yells Keith as Allura sighs. 

She takes a deep breath as she enters the fight next to Kuro as she comments, “You know, I’m pretty sure animal cruelty is illegal even if you are a rock golem.”

Keith cheers from his spot as Allura turns to Kuro, helping him up, apologizes, “Apologizes for wait Kuro Neko.”

Kuro laughs with a groan as he reassures, “It’s cool, Wonderbug. Now, let’s kick her Rocky behind!”

Kuro rushes forward when Allura notices something off about Rockheart. She’s bigger than earlier. She grabs Kuro’s tail and practically drags him to the nearest hiding spot as she advises, “Wait! She’s somehow getting bigger! Let me try something.”

“Try what?” asks Kuro confused.

Allura grabs a baseball in the grass and throws it at Rockheart noticing she got bigger, even by a little, from it as she says, “She gets bigger, when we hit her. Maybe we should use our powers. What’s yours?”

“Uh I just say Cataclysm,” answers Kuro when he feels a rush of energy go through his right arm. He notices a black aura around his hand as he tries to shake it away. “Okay! Whoa! I didn’t mean to do that already!”

“What does it do?” asks Allura curiously, and backs away from the hand.

“Apparently destroy anything it touches,” answers Kuro as he leans against the wall with his  _ right  _ hand. By that one mistouch he destroys that entire section. He grimaces at the sight when he sees Allura look at him with shocked eyes. “My bad?”

“Definitely your bad. You can only use it once!” yells Allura in a frustrated manner, but more at her than him because how can she do this alone? She looks at Kuro in a confused manner. “You know you have five minutes before you transform back right? Didn’t you kwami explain this to you?”

Kuro shrinks down as he admits, “I might’ve interrupted them, by saying what transformed me by accident.”

Allura feels a touch pity look to Kuro as she whispers, “Looks like it’s up to me.”

She takes a deep breath as she yells tossing up her yo-yo, “Lucky Charm!”

A wetsuit comes down as Kuro asks, “That’s your power? A legit random object falls from the sky?

Allura looks at the suit back and forth as she explains, “My kwami told me I have to break the object where the thing-a-jig is hiding.”

“Alright, hope you got a plan Spots,” says Kuro as after today that’s actually the most sane thing to happen to him. “Because as far as I can tell this girl is entirely made of stone.”

Allura looks at Rockheart as she sees something off. Grabbing Kuro by the shoulder she explains, “Her right hand. It’s still closed, and I haven’t seen her open that fist all day. It must be like a Russian Doll. It’s not on her, it’s hidden in whatever is in her fist.”

“Sound logic, what’s your plan?” asks Kuro curiously. “Cause, I don’t think she’s just gonna open her hand if we ask her.”

Allura hums as she looks around as an idea forms in her head and sees two things that can help. The hose and the boy with the camera near the by the tap for it. She smiles as she exclaims, “Got it! But you need to trust me.”

Kuro looks at her as he admits, “Honestly, at the moment I _ have  _ to trust you, so yeah I trust you.”

“Thank you,” replies Allura as she grabs the opening of the hose and ties an end of the suit to it. She swings her yo-yo and uses the base and ties it on Kuro’s feet. “Also sorry if this hurts.”

Kuro looks at her confused, but soon understands what she means when she straight up grabs Kuro and tosses him to Rockheart while yelling, “Catch!”

Rockheart grabs Kuro as Allura adds while carrying the wetsuit, “Can you catch me too Rockheart?”

She drops whatever was in her hand to catch Allura. She looks at the boy filming as she advises, “And kid with the camera! Turn on the tap!”

Keith looks surprised at her as he turns to his side and quickly turns it on. The water flows through the hose as it inflates the wetsuit causing Rockheart to let go of Allura. She tucks and rolls as she rips the akumatized letter releasing the akuma. In a flurry of purple of purple Rockheart turns back into Shay as she and Kuro land with a thump. 

Kuro stares at Allura in awe as he whispers, “Wow, she’s awesome. Crazy. But awesome.”

Shay holds her head as she asks, “What’s going on? What am I doing here?”

Kuro walks to Allura as he compliments, “Incredible job, Miss… uh Bug Lady? You did it!”

Allura grabs Kuro’s shoulder as she corrects, “ _ We  _ did it, partner.”

Kuro holds up a fist bump as Allura forms her own as they say in perfect unison, “Pound it!”

Kuro’s ring beeps loudly as Allura warns, “You should get going. Our identities must remain a secret.”

Kuro bows politely as he replies, “Farwell, My Lady. I hope we don’t only see each other because of fights.”

“Thanks. See ya later Kuro!” says Allura as she watches him leave the scene. She looks at the note that she ripped. She put the pieces together as she reads a beautiful confession to this Hunk character. She passes it to Shay with a calming smile. “I’m sorry if this Hunk guy broke your heart.”

Shay grabs it as she reassures, “He didn’t get the chance to. Um those girls earlier ruined the confession.”

“Aww, don’t worry Shay. I’m sure when you do. It’s going to be perfect!” cooes Allura happily

“Thanks,” says Shay with a giggle, though a look of realization comes across her. “Wait how’d you know my name?”

Saved by the bell Keith walks over as he demands, “This. Was. Nuts. Do we actually have superheroes amongst us in New York?! How did you get your powers?! Was it a radioactive ladybug like Spider-Man? Can you answer these questions Miss..?”

Allura looks down as she answers, “Umm… Ladybug! Call me Ladybug, New York!”

Keith hums in suspicion as it’s little lackluster for a hero name as he watches Ladybug swing away as he comments, “Ladybug and Kuro Neko? Heroes of New York.”

* * *

  
  


Ladybug swings back in her with the TV still on,  _ oops hopefully her Father or Coran didn’t notice _ , as the news reporter announces, “So thanks to amateur footage, submitted from Keith Kogane, New Yorkers know the super identities of our new heroes!” 

Ladybug detransforms with flurry of pink sparkles as Allura cheers, “I did it, Tikki! We really did it!”

“I knew you could do it!” replies Tikki with a spin and giggle. 

“Thanks, well I’m famished, what do you eat?” asks Allura as she starts heading to the kitchen.

“Anything sweet! I like cookies the best,” answers Tikki as Allura goes down with a smile. She watches the TV with a smile. “You chose perfectly Guardian.”

* * *

Kuro Neko jumps on his bedroom as a green sparks surround him turning back into Shiro. He arrives when his Mama yells, “Takashi? Are you up? Dinner is ready!”

Shiro yells, “Coming Mama!”

He climbs down as he turns to Plagg as he says with awe, “I did it. I actually did a decent hero job.”

“Told ya kid, now while you down there could you get me some food?” requests Plagg as he rests on the pile of dirty laundry. 

“Sure, no problem,” says Shiro as he goes down while his Papa watches the news.

He sees Mayor Zarkon announce to the presses, “I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city’s new protectors. Ladybug and Kuro Neko.”

“Huh, Ladybug not bad for a hero name,” comments Shiro as now he can put a name to the white haired heroine beside Spots.

“Kuro Neko? Black cat, nice choice too,” adds his Mama, who overheard his comment. “Very creative.”

His Mama passes him a plate of sushi covered in seran wrap as she says, “Leftovers from lunch. Then as soon as Papa removes himself from seat we can have dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll put this upstairs for studying snack,” says Shiro as he quickly rushes up and shows the plate to Plagg. “You’re a cat. You like fish right?”

Plagg looks at it as he comments, “Usually, I get  _ more  _ energy from camembert cheese, or cheese in general but this will do for now since it is  _ raw _ . But remember that tip, kid.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that when I go to the grocery store,” says Shiro as he goes back down.

* * *

  
  


At the Statue of Liberty, the akuma flies at the crown as it slowly multiples, which fly away. Those that touch someone have a most unwanted reaction they turn into… Rockheart.

* * *

 

Back in the Shirogane Household, Shiro eats some of his dinner, a type of stew, when he hears his Mama gasp in shock as she says, “Oh my!”

Shiro swallows his food as he turns to the TV as the reporter from earlier has the background read ‘URGENT’ as she announces, “Just as New York is about to celebrate the appearance of our new superheroes, Ladybug and Kuro Neko, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the state as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It’s simply unbelievable.”

Shiro looks surprised as he pushes his plate muttering about not being hungry as he rushes to his room. Plagg needs to explain what’s going.

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile at the same time in the Altean Mansion, Allura passes dozens of trays of different cookies as she says, “Since I didn’t specify what  _ kind  _ of cookie he kinda went crazy.”

Allura then notices the newscast with a gasp as the reporter continues, “These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?”

“Uh, Tikki? What’s going on? I thought we defeated her,” asks Allura curiously.

Despite the far distant both kwamis are asked the same question as they both answer the same in unison, “Did you capture the akuma?”

Shiro looks at Plagg confused as he asks, “Was that something we were supposed to do?”

“Not you, Ladybug,” answers Plagg. 

In the mansion Allura looks in horror as she whispers, “I forgot to capture it, but what does me not capturing relate to  _ this _ ?”

“An akuma can multiply, that’s why it must be captured. If Shay’s emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn her back into Rockheart! To top it off, she’ll gain the ability to control all these stone beings to create her own army,” explains Tikki then she catches Allura’s sad face. “Don’t worry it’s your first time.”

* * *

  
  


“Oh God! First day on the job and I messed up! She probably forgot because she had to save me! Heck, I didn’t even listen and used my one time use power and ruined her original plan!” rambles Shiro as he paces back and forth before turning to Plagg. “I told you didn’t I?! I’m  _ not  _ cut out for this superhero business! I’m just gonna keep messing things up! Ladybug literally handled the entire situation earlier by herself!”

Plagg flies to his face as he says, “Whoa, whoa. First time is never the best trust me. People mess up. Plus, this situation is hardly your fault. When you and Ladybug go back you can find it and capture the akuma, but this time you know doing it right.”

“How do I even capture it?” asks Shiro pushes his bangs back.

Plagg bites his lip as he answers, “ _ You _ uh actually can’t. That’s something only Ladybug can do along with repairing the damage caused by them.”

Shir looks at him incredulously as he yells, “Then what am  _ I  _ supposed to do in this?! Huh? Sounds like Ladybug can handle this all by herself. Cause so far all I can do is get in her way, ruin plans, and most of all only destroy! To me it feels like I’ll only make things worse for  _ everything _ ! I’m just gonna keep messing things up!”

Plagg looks at him surprised as he says, “Whoa, whoa, whoa kid! That’s not at all how it works. Ladybug needs you there-”

“Yeah, right. You just said that Ladybug is the only one who can capture the akuma! Ladybug is better off without me,” says Shiro as he places his finger on the ring. “I’m quitting.”

“Wait!” yells Plagg as Shiro pauses. “I really mean it when I say Ladybug needs you with her!  _ Yours _ and Ladybug’s miraculous are intertwined!”

“If that’s true, then looks like you just need to find another Black Cat. I told you before, I’m  _ not  _ cut out to be a hero,” says Shiro as he slowly slips off the ring with his eyes closed like he’s bracing himself from a hit. “I’m sorry Plagg.”

“Wait kid-!” starts Plagg before he vanishes back into the ring.

“Plagg?” calls Shiro, but no response as he puts the ring back in the box he found it in then hides it in his drawer. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I really am sorry Plagg.”

* * *

  
  


Back in Hawk Moth’s lair, Hawk Moth laughs darkly as they say, “Lady Shay Balmera has a sensitive heart. It won’t be too long before anger or sadness strikes her again. Then she and the stone beings will come alive. Then, we will see how you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Kuro Neko, because once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will powerless against me! Then I will have absolute power!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Kuro Neko!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who has which Miraculous?
> 
> Cause the next chapter I'm changing the title. So better subscribed you know when it updates.


End file.
